MKDB
by Kajune
Summary: A group of Stories that include Parings between Mukuro, Hibari, Dino and Byakuran.
1. 6918

**Title** : MKDB

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

---

**Clothing**

Hibird was a bird that liked exploring around town whenever it's owner was busy. Either to do with sleep, school, or showering.

Today, Hibird flies happily above the houses of those who are getting ready for bed. Even though it was taught to never fly so low, Hibird does not sense any danger. So, it flies at a distance where, everyone can easily notice it.

During it's peaceful flying, all-of-a-sudden, does it get hit by a needle right in the chest. The needle seems posioness, thus, causes it to head for the ground, while it faints with no clue of what just happened.

---

At Kokuyo Land...

Mukuro sits on his sofa, with a small bottle of liquid in his right hand.

Soon after, does Chikusa come into the room with Hibird in his hand. Mukuro chuckles at the success.

Chikusa brings the bird over to Mukuro who holds a hand up for it to drop onto. When Chikusa steps back, Ken steps foward, with a blade identical to the one on Mukuro's trident in his hands. Mukuro takes it from him, leaving Ken to follow Chikusa outside the room. Mukuro then cuts Hibird with the blade, and feeds it the bottle he had been holding.

With that all done, Mukuro picks up a gun, and shoots himself.

---

Hibird, now healthy thanks to that atitode from Mukuro, flies it's way back to Hibari's house. SInce the window the said person's bedroom is opened, Hibird flies in. And spots what it came for.

Hibari Kyoya's clothing.

Hibird flies over to Hibari's uniform that lies on his bed, and sits on it. As it does, it spots Hibari's wardrobe, full of clothes to wear. Then suddenly, does a Mist surrond both it and the clothing, including the clothes in the cupboard, and when it is gone, both the bird and all the clothes are gone.

When Hibari comes out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist, he is dead shocked to find his clothes all gone.

---

After waking up, Mukuro left Kokuyo Land and was heading for Hibari's house. Thanks to the knowledge of Hibird, Mukuro learnt of the perfect's house, and where it was. All he had to do, was go see him. As he carried Hibari's Committee for Discipline uniform. The one he planned on wearing today.

When he reached Hibari's front door, he entered, and went for the bedroom. Once he opened the door to it, he witnessed Hibari, standing in the middle of the room, with his bare chest.

"Kahaha!" Mukuro laughed with joy, causing Hibari to blush and cover to his chest with his arms and hands. "This is a marvolous sight. Oh, and if you're wondering where your clothes are, there are here." Mukuro said, while showing the clothes he had brought alone with him.

When Hibari saw them, he saw dead angry. So mad that he clawed his own skin, in frustration and emberassment.

"You...!" Hibari cursed.

"If you want to know why I took them, it was because your clothes are annoying." Mukuro said.

Hibari did not say a word, instead, he gave the illusionist a 'what do you mean' look.

"They are so in the way of what I find lovely. Which is you, your body, my gorgous." Mukuro said, while eyes that showed great lust.

Hibari could only blush and glare at who he hates the most.

"If you want them back, you must take off your last piece of clothing." Mukuro said.

But hell was Hibari going to say no. He wouldn't even do it if it would made him the most powerful person on the planet! It wasn't worth it.

"Do it, or stay that way." Mukuro said, while slightly closing the door before him.

Hibari was shy, emberassed and so did not want Mukuro to run off with his clothes. He also didn't want to become naked before the illusionist.

"Why?" He asked. "Why should I do this?"

Mukuro's smile became more gentle because of the question.

"Because I'm in love with you." Mukuro answered, causing the perfect to become shocked and have red cheeks.

"I want to make love to you. So, take off that towel so we can continue."

Hibari greatly hesitated. He didn't want sex with Mukuro. Even if he was somehow deeply in love with him. Hibari didn't feel the love coming from those words. Although, he thought he didn't. Since shyness was blocking his mind and making him hesitate threw every statement the now approaching teenager was making.

Hibari clothes were by the door, the door was shut, and Mukuro, was heading a surprised Hibari. Who tried to run for his tonfas no matter what, but sadly, his wrist got caught by Mukuro. And due to parting his arms from his chest, Mukuro only had to turn him around to see that bare skin.

"I love you, Kyoya." He said, before grabbing onto the other shoulder and turning Hibari around to face him.

Surprisingly, did the other not resist, but he was so damn shy with having Mukuro gaze at his chest. With one kiss placed on that smooth chest of Hibari's, Mukuro moved towards Hibari's ear and whispers...

"Take it off."

Hibari, said nothing.

Instead, he closed his eyes and placed Mukuro's hand on the towel, notifying him that he wants Mukuro to take it off.

He does, and then takes another gaze at the body.

---

Hibari moans as a reaction to Mukuro's teasing. The illusionist bites and sucks and pulls his nibbles in the most playful way. Hibari doesn't like it. Mukuro circles his togue around the perfect's abdomen and strokes the bare legs at the same time.

He can clearly tell that Mukuro's body is liking it, but he's not sure if Hibari is enjoying it much.

Hibari is now known to have a very sensative body. Just a gently stroke on the thighs does his back lift up and he lets out a moan. One which causes Mukuro to wanna kiss those delicious lips.

Everything, everything Mukuro has done to Hibari on the bed has been teasing him, none stop. Hibari dislikes it very much.

But he can't deny that he feels pleasure from as well.

He later regrets hating those teasing movements when Mukuro stated that he was doing him slowly so it won't hurt much.

---

When Mukuro was in, he felt a lot of warmness from the inside of his lover. He liked the feeling a lot. And began moving in and out of Hibari who wraps his arms around Mukuro's bare back while gasps to every movement. His legs are wrapped around Mukuro's waist, but fail to hold on when the illusionist comes in harder. His legs fly up above both of them.

His nails claw the back of his lover as a reaction to this new feeling. Mukuro enjoys Hibari's reaction, some make him so aroused that he can't stop himself from thrusting in harder, and harder. Until Hibari's face shows the cutest look.

When he realized that he was going to cum soon, he stroked Hibari's cock.

He wanted them to come together.

When they did, they gaspsed together, and gribbed onto anything below their palms tightly. Hibari clawed Mukuro's back, while Mukuro gribbed hold of the sheets Hibari laid on.

After panting for air, Mukuro exited Hibari and laid next to him. He smiled at the one he loved greatly, and became quiet happy when the other smiled back.

"Next time, I'll try to wear less clothing when you're around." Hibari said, causing Mukuro to laugh.

"I love you, Kyoya." Mukuro said, before cuddling said person.

"I love you too, Mukuro." Hibari said while returning the gesture.

Both slept in that bed, happily.

---

**End**


	2. D18

**Title** : MKDB

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

---

**Sakura-kura**

Although Dino didn't have intrest in women, women, can become very useful to him. Dino had some members of his Family go find a sexy hooker who would date any man. They found one, and she was damn hot. Dino didn't take intrest for himself, he just wanted her to be worth the thing he wanted.

Afterwards, Dino went to see Shamal, who, was on the streets and had failed to score with another woman. Dino came up and asked him for his service, Shamal said no, because he thought he was going to be asked to heal a guy. Dino said that wasn't the reason, instead the reason was...

"I want you to inject Kyoya with Sakura-kura disease."

Shamal thought for a while, and once he did, he asked...

"What's in it for me."

With one loud whistle by using 2 of his fingers, Dino's men responded by bring over the sexy and extremely hot hooker over. Shamal's nose-bleeded immediantly.

"Give Kyoya the disease, and she's yours." Dino said.

Without a second thought, Shamal accepted.

---

That night, Dino had collected lots of Sakuras from a Sakura tree, and was heading towards Namimori Junior High with a basket full of them. Hibari was in his office, and was filling out some forms on his desk. He had the window shut because he felt quiet dizzy earlier.

When Dino came in, he greeted the perfect cheerfully, before placing the basket of Sakuras next to Hibari, who reacted by...

Letting go of his pen, and suddenly look dizzy. Because there were lots of Sakuras, Hibari felt very dizzy, and weak. He tried to get up off the chair but only fell off it instead; his legs were not responding properly. Dino came round the desk and carried Hibari over to the sofa. When the perfect was lying there confused, Dino placed the basket next to sofa, causing Hibari to feel greatly more weak. Hibari could barely concentrate, making him unable to notice Dino undo the buttons his shirt. But when he felt Hibari's hand reach up for him, as if he could see him, Dino placed 3 Sakura on top of Hibari's face, and made the perfect almost faint. Dino succeeded in opening up Hibari's shirt and began licking the abdomen and the nibbles. Hibari could barely let out a sound but Dino didn't mind. He should keep his voice for later.

The 22 year old Italian man continued to pull off Hibari's belt, and undid the button and zip of his pants, before snagging into his boxers and bring out his cock. Dino sucked it until the other cummed.

When he swallowed all of it, he pulled off Hibari's pants and shoes. Before brushing off the Sakuras and undoing the button and zip of his pants. Hibari recovered a bit more due to the removal of the Sakuras, but before he could react to the sight of Dino above him, and his legs feeling cold, Dino thrusted into him.

Hibari cried out as loud as he can, and pleasured Dino a lot, even though it wasn't as loud as he expected. Anyway, all Hibari could do was gasps as he gripped tightly onto Dino's clothing. He could not hold on very tight because of that dreadful scent. Dino didn't care, he wants to have sex with Hibari. Who currently dislikes the feeling of the other moving in and out of him.

What he hated most was, the feeling of cum pouring into him.

When Dino had finished, he kissed Hibari's lips, and smiled.

"Was that fun?" He asked.

However, he did not get his answer, since Hibari passed out.

---

**End**


	3. 10069

**Title** : MKDB

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

---

**Photograph**

Byakuran had served a good long time in the Vendicare prison, due to having his plans found out by the Vongola Family. He left the prison but didn't go to the Gesso Family, no, he flew his way to Japan instead. During his time within a cell _after _being brought out of the tank, Byakuran over heard some guards say that Rokudo Mukuro was a lucky one, to have been freed from the prison thanks to Families to allied with the Vongola Family. They also said that he was known to them as a healthy and fit teenager, in other words, perfect. Byakuran got quiet intrested in the illusionist after hearing this, and started to get mentally aroused, therefore he plans to visit Mukuro, at Kokuyo Land.

Byakuran had arrived in Japan and was in Namimori, but before he went to Kokuyo Land, he passed by a camera shop. He who liked taking photos, bought a digital camera and went.

When he entered the building, he found no life in there.

However, one room he found seem to have Rokudo Mukuro sleeping on the sofa, in his Kokuyo uniform. Byakuran smirked.

Silently, did he approach the Mist Guardian and turned on his camera, before taking pictures of who he is attracted to. When Mukuro woke up, he found his head lying on Byakuran's lap, who looked down at him smilling, with a camera in his hand.

"Smile!" He said, before taking another photo of a surprised illusionist.

Mukuro sat up as quick as possible and showed a disturbed face, that had a smile.

"What are you doing here? And who gave you premission to take photos of me??" Mukuro asked.

"I have come to see you, Mukuro-kun." Byakuran answered. "I also have photos of you during your nap. I would love to print them and stick them allover the walls of Japan."

With that said, Mukuro's smile faded. He felled very displeased and at the same time he found himself in a bad position. Byakuran was having the upper hand.

"I remember hearing you as someone who has never had his photograph taken, until now." Byakuran said.

"Oh? That won't be true when I break that little device." Mukuro stated.

Byakuran just laughed.

"How about this, I destroy this camera, if you have sex with me." Byakuran suggested.

Mukuro, was speechless.

"Come on, Muku-kun. I heard you were sexy. I want to see if that's true." He said, now crawling over the angered illusionist.

"Get off!" Yelled Mukuro, who shoved Byakuran away.

He only succeeded for a few seconds, since the Mafia Boss came back down above him, smiling.

"Just this once. I want to see you, Muku-kun."

Mukuro's body began to shiver, as he blushed his face pink. Byakuran liked what he saw, and he was positive that Mukuro was going to let him see more.

"If you say no, I'll spread those photos allover the world. Then, your dignity with fade." Byakuran said, immediantly sending shivers up the younger male's spine.

"You devil." Mukuro said.

Hehe." Laughed the Gesso Family's Boss. "Who ever said I was an angle?" Mukuro's eyes widen. "Say yes, so those photos can be destroyed."

Byakuran move down closer until their lips were only inches away. Mukuro didn't feel comfortable with this, not one bit. While Byakuran, felt the exact opposite/

"Fine."

With that as an answer, Byakuran began to viciously strip the clothes off Mukuro, before picking up his camera and taking more photos.

"Hey!" Yelled a disturbed Mukuro.

"I said I would destroy the other photos, these ones, are mine to keep." Byakuran said while taking a nice photo of Mukuro's lower body.

The Mist Guardian bit his lower lips as he felt soft hands carress his legs and thighs. He wasn't going to enjoy this, much more when Ken, Chikusa and Chrome return.

---

Their lips collided, and then parted, before letting out a gasps for air.

Mukuro had his hands tied above his head as he was entered viciously. Though Byakuran's features seem soft and gentle, his actions, are always so cruel. To Mukuro, they are painful. He had expected a bit more pleasure out of this, but by the way Byakuran refuses to have Mukuro holding onto him and covering the view of his chest, he can see that he can never be loved by the other. As if he loves him back.

They end their moment minutes after.

When Byakuran exits the Italian teenager, he gets dressed and walks away. But before he could make 8 steps away from Mukuro, said teenager says...

"Where are you going?" He asks.

"I'm going to destroy the pictures of you asleep, and put the others on my Laptop in Italy." Byakuran said while looking back.

"So you're going all the way to Italy?" He asked again.

"Someone's gotta be responsible with the Gesso Family, and that can only be me. So, see ya." Byakuran said before leaving.

Mukuro just laid there naked with one thing in his mind.

'I hate that pervert.'

---

**End**


	4. 1869

**Title** : MKDB

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

---

**Pay Back**

It had been a few days, since Mukuro claimed that he wanted to be no longer rivals with Hibari. He almost suggested in being friends with the Cloud Guardian. Hibari said nothing.

Although, he has been thinking about it. He knows full well that he hates the other for defeating him with his weakness. Even though he got that Sakura-kura disease because of himself. Anyway, today is the day Hibari has finally thought of a way Mukuro, can repay for what he did.

---

Hibari arrives at Kokuyo to find Mukuro pacing within the room their first met in, said teenager was surprised to see Hibari standing not far from him.

"Hibari Kyoya." He started. "What are you doing here?" He asks.

"I'll be the one asking the questions first, what are you doing?" Hibari asks back.

"Oh? I am trying to think of a way to make you lose your hatred towards me." Mukuro answers.

"I know what it is that you can do." Says Hibari, smiling.

"What is that?"

Mukuro regrets saying that line.

---

His wrist are now tied above his head, as he is blindfolded. Not only that, he's naked.

He knows what Hibari needs, he knows what Hibari wants, and he's having second thoughts. Too late now anyway, Hibari, is all ready thrusting into him. Such new sensation Mukuro can feel, but despite all that, he finds himself being raped.

Either way, he is not capable in saving himself.

Just like Hibari, when he was underneathe the Sakuras that somehow appeared on the celling.

He is able to believe that this is enough to make Hibari no longer hate him, but he might be the one doing all the hating.

Bite marks allover his neck, along with the taste of cum still in his mouth.

He dislikes it, which is the opposite of how Hibari feels.

Harder and harder does the perfect go in, causing the illusionist to cry out louder and louder. Sweat covers their bodies and saliva drools down from the tip of Mukuro's mouth. He isn't used to it, so he reacts in many ways.

Hibari likes what he sees, and feels that this isn't going to be the only time Mukuro will please him.

When he feels he's about to cum, he makes Mukuro join him.

---

After that event, Hibari said one last thing to Mukuro before leaving.

"From now on, you are my sex toy."

Mukuro's body reacts with a shiver allover.

He couldn't help but accept it, because, the 2 are no longer rivals.

---

**End**


	5. D69

**Title** : MKDB

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

---

**New Student**

Dino wasn't a fan of being somebody else's tutor, but when Reborn comes up to him, points a gun at his face and makes him tutor someone like Hibari Kyoya, he has to say yes.

This time, Reborn wants Dino to train the 10th Vongola Boss' Mist Guardian, Rokudo Mukuro. Since he has just come out a prison, and might need some help with getting his body moving properly. Dino accepts as usual and goes to Kokuyo Land where Mukuro rests in bed. The 22 year old becomes quiet displeased when his new student is sleeping. He does not know how to approach such a mysterious person.

Dino thinks of everyway that can be save to wake up Mukuro, who could easily rip Dino apart without moving.

It took him a few minutes to figure it out, and when he thought it up, he asked Romerio to go wait outside while he does as planned. He kisses the illusionist on the lips. If he doesn't wake up, kiss him harder.

Eventually, Mukuro returns to consiousness and his eyes snap opened with the sight of Dino unguardingly kissing him with his eyes closed.

Mukuro sends a fist flying towards his right cheek.

Rendering Dino the unconsious one when his head bangs into a wall.

---

Dino wakes up to find himself in his apartment, with Mukuro looking out the window.

"Mukuro?" He says.

When Mukuro hears his name being called, he turns to face the older male, and laughs.

"Seems like I was being too rough on you, but no one gave you premission to kiss me. Even though you are my new tutor." Mukuro states.

"Huh? You know about that??" Dino asks while rubbing the side of his bandaged head.

"Romerio told me when he came into my room. It seems your encounter with the wall was loud enough for him to hear." Mukuro answers.

"Where is he now?"

"Outside of the room, he won't go beyound that if you're around."

"Oh." Dino says.

"Tell me, who gave you premission to kiss me?" Mukuro asks, in a voice that sounds oh so threatning.

"I just couldn't think of a way to wake you up that won't disturb you and get me hurt."

"And who in the world taught you that kissing people on the lips just like that doesn't get you hurt?" Mukuro asked, almost sounding sarcastic.

"Hehe, sorry." Dino said.

"Sorry isn't enough." Mukuro says back.

"Err...Well, I wasn't planning to kiss you for so long, it was just, your lips were so delicious."

"..."

"I want one more kiss."

"No."

"Please."

"No!"

"Just once."

"I said no, Mafioso."

"If you refuse, I won't help your body recover."

"My body has already recovered."

"Are you kidding me? You can barely stand without leaning on the window."

"Uh..." Mukuro, is speechless once again.

"Kiss me, or collapse."

"..."

Mukuro has absolutely no chose, does he?

However, that kiss, Dino gave to him by standing up and walking over to him, turned into a make out. Causing an aroused Dino to lift Mukuro over to the bed, and pin him down.

Mukuro, can hardly shake him off.

---

"Ahh..! No. Stop...!" Cries the illusionist.

Although he pleads for an end, Dino, takes it as a plead for more. So the thrusts become more harder, and deeper.

"Ahh...!" He cries again.

Dino likes the sound of his new student, who doesn't expect Hibari to make one more better.

The reactions Mukuro make threw every touch are beautiful, not to mention the sound of his voice when he carresses his thighs and ass.

"Stop, Dino." Pleads Mukuro.

Only to be shut up by the lips of the other.

Minutes later, Dino looks into Mukuro's mis-matched eyes and says...

"I'm going to cum."

Mukuro says..

"Don't."

However, Dino ignores, and pours cum allover the inside of the Mist Guardian.

When he finally exits Mukuro, he smiles, and says one last thing before lying next to him.

"Tomorrow, we start at 9 am, don't be late."

He never said where, which wasn't hard for Mukuro to find out when he'd be with the blonde-haired one 'till he lets go.

Poor him.

---

**End**


	6. 10018

**Title** : MKDB

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

---

**Skylark**

The Boss of the Gesso Family has found the Vongola Family to have intresting members. Such as the 10th Vongola Boss' Cloud Guardian, Hibari Kyoya. The 14 year old Japanese teenager has a unique ability to stand and fight and beat up his opponents even when his bones are all broken. Byakuran finds that very intresting.

So he plans to fly to Japan to meet the teenager, who, might not greet him with a Japanese greeting, instead, he would greet him by saying...

"Kamikorosu."

That is exactly what he is saying now that Byakuran has arrived on the roof of his school.

"My my, you are a deadly one, but that won't last long, my precious Kyo-kun." Byakuran says, almost teasingly.

Hibari gets displeased with the new name calling, and charges at him with his tonfas in his hands. However, the minute he swings his tonfa directly his target, that minute, does his target move out of the way and grabs him from behind.

"Grr...!" Growls Hibari.

"Now now, don't be so neglective Kyo-kun. I came all the way from Italy to see you, you know?" Says Byakuran, however, he does not get his answer.

"If that's how you want to play it then fine." Once he says that, he parts Hibari's legs with his knee, and carresses the younger teen threw his black pants. It is like Hibari is sitting on his right knee, but the knee, is moving agents him.

"Stop it!" He protests, but that only makes Byakuran stroke harder.

"Ahh...!" Hibari cries when he feels his ass rub agents the front part of Byakuran.

"Oh, you like this don't you, Skylark." Byakuran says, his respond is the sound of Hibari gasping.

Which only turns him on.

---

Byakuran now has Hibari's front part agents the fench of the school's is not afriad of anyone seeing since today is a day off. But if someone walks by and looks up he won't be responsible.

Byakuran has undone the buttons of Hibari's shirt and has tossed his black jacket over the fench. It is now on the ground. Along with Hibari's shoes and socks and belt. His pants are taken by Byakuran, who plans to keep them as a sovanier.

Every since the Italian male was turned on, he has been constantly calling Hibari 'Skylark'. In English, not in Japanese or Italian. Which renders Hibari agents the fench like a bird agents the side of it's cage. Hibari was allowed to keep his shirt on his shoulders because birds such as a Skylark can wear small shirts, not pants or shoes or socks.

So, Byakuran is actually refering him to a bird.

Which is name can be translated into a bird's name.

Not to mention Hibari has a voice as sweet as a Skylark.

Turning Byakuran on and on until he can not get enough.

He literally pounds himself into Hibari's ass and causes the teen to cry out loud. Much to his desire.

In and out oh so roughly. Not slowly and carefully, but as fast and as deep as he can make it go.

Hibari remains in this situation until the other cums along with him.

When Byakuran exited him, Hibari fell onto his knees, and seconds later ,onto the hard floor. Giving him a pain in the head from the hard landing.

"Feel free to pick up your clothes downstairs. This pair of pants is the only thing you won't get back." Byakuran said while looking down at an exhausted Hibari.

"Kami...Korosu." He managed to say threw his pants.

"Oh? Even after you lost your virginity, you are still able to say such a mean thing. Well, I think you need to be puniched, give me that shirt!" Byakuran demanded, and forcively pulled the jacket off of Hibari who failed to stop him, before going downstairs and taking the remaining clothes.

Hibari, had absolutely no clothes to wear.

So does Hibird, who flies towards him and sings the Namimori anthem.

Hibari, truly feels like a bird now.

---

**End**


	7. 18D

**Title** : MKDB

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

---

**Liar**

Dino, was a liar.

A liar who had a great weakness.

Who was also 22 years old, and never said a word about that to him.

He kept secreats from him.

Him and only him.

In fear of he, who is his student, will not listen to whatever he wishes for him to do.

Well now, he will be the one giving the commands.

Although he is younger, Hibari Kyoya will not let that backstabbing liar named Dino get away with lying to him.

Never.

---

It was dark, and all the lights were out. Except for the street lights, that helped Hibari see where he was going.

He, along with Hibird, walked towards a place Dino had said to be his apartment.

Hibari wishes to make that person pay, by showing who's boss.

And who, is the one who shall never lie.

---

The last piece of clothing belonging to the Italian man was thrown out of the window, following the other pieces of clothing.

Who knew that tonight Dino was drink himself to sleep.

This causes him to not wake up while he's being strip. But would he wake up to the pain of being thrusted in?

Hibari lets Hibird fly down after the clothes and have them as it's bed. It is not dirty for it since Hibari threw an unused sheet on top of all the clothes.

Now he uses the whip of Dino to tie his hands above his head, and make sure his turtle doesn't disturb them by throwing it out of the window, along with Dino's cellphone.

Don't want Romerio calling now don't we.

Hibari positioned himself before Dino's entrance, and when he was sure it was the right moment, he thrusted into his tutor.

Dino woke, much to Hibari's desire.

But before the blonde-haired male could react, Hibari was already moving in and out of him very rapidly. Causing him to cry out loud as a reaction.

Hibari smirked when Dino tried to look at him.

The other male was extremely shocked and displeased with his actions, and didn't understand why would such a young teenager, do such a thing.

Hibari didn't bother to answer.

He just thrusted into him until he would cum.

---

After exiting the exhuasted Dino, Hibari zipped up and buttoned his pants and put on his belt before picking up a black marker, write on Dino's chest saying...

**LIAR**

Dino saw this, and understood why Hibari had done this.

Hibari had been researching about him, and learnt about the truth.

One thing he didn't understand was where his clothes went and why won't Hibari untie him, even though he said he would.

The answer, came to him minutes later.

So he finally said...

"The lies are on me now, huh?"

No response from that, just soreness coming from his ass until he was knocked out by it.

---

**End**


	8. 69D

**Title** : MKDB

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

---

**Dominate**

Mukuro liked the people Hibari Kyoya encounters, and what he does to them after saying...

"Kamikorosu."

Usually they end up dead or unconsious. Some end up armless and or legless. Some end up in a pool of their own blood, and some just end up in a body with broken bones.

But only one person who is no member of the Vongola Family does not get that kind of beating, heck, he barely hears the word 'Kamikorosu' slip out of Hibari's mouth. Everyday they meet and fight, each day is a different place, but mostly the Namimori Junior High's rooftop. Mukuro finds this person intresting, although he doesn't get killed because of his dutie to Hibari, he still gets some respect from Hibari, who sometimes smiles at him from time to time.

That would be Dino, his tutor.

Dino had improved Hibari's skills greatly. Mukuro had a chance to test them out when he fought Hibari in Chrome's body. This time he has a chance to fight him to his limit, in his own, free body. But he'd rather test the tutor's skill first. From research, Dino is a 22 year old Italian male, who is a Mafia boss and former student of the Sun Arcobaleno, Reborn.

He has a whip and a turtle, which grows into a gigantic size when soaked in water.

They came from Reborn's pet, Leon.

Like Tsuna's mittens.

Dino has also taught Hibari on how to create a Dying Will Flame with the Vongola Cloud Ring. He also showed him how to open a box weapon.

Not only that, Dino has one very strange weakness. Whenever his Family members aren't around, he becomes weak and dump, and falls down the stairs a lot. But the more there are around him, the more his skills increase, drastically. That' why Romerio is always there during his training sessions with Hibari.

Although Hibari does not know his true age or weakness.

How sad.

Anyway, Mukuro plans to fight this Mafioso tonight, when Hibari is probably asleep.

"Kufufu." He laughs. "Tonight, might be your last."

He says that only because he is unsure if he could go on, with his weakness known.

---

Dino recieved a note from a passing by Chikusa this afternoon, it said...

_Dino_

_Come by the lake at night and fight me, I wish to see your skills._

_From : Mukuro_

Dino did not hesitate to accept that request, and go there after his final training session with Hibari, which he is planning to go to now. He just hopes he can keep himself healthy enough to go there.

---

At night, Dino brought Romerio to the lake with him, and saw Mukuro there, awaiting for his arrival.

When both stood facing each other, Mukuro began touching his throat, and turned to face Romerio, before he said...

"I need a drink, would you be kind enough to fetch me my favourite drink at Kokuyo Land?" Mukuro asked.

Romerio hesitated, but when he saw his boss nod in acception, he left.

However, Dino didn't know that the minute his right-hand man was out of sight, Mukuro came in and charged at him. Without a single member of his family near by, Dino failed to block the attack that caused him to fall onto his back. Mukuro pinned him down by having his trident by his neck. The illusionist licked his lips at the sight.

"What are you doing?" Dino asked, having the feeling that Mukuro had just lied and cheated.

"Kufufu. I know your weakness, Dino. So I made sure that he will not be here to aid you in your fight agents me." Mukuro answered.

"So you got him to leave on purpose!?" Dino questioned.

"Yes. He won't be coming back since at Kokuyo Land, Ken and Chikusa await for his arrival." Mukuro answer, with another lick to his lips.

"So you plan to beat him up this way?"

"No. At first I wanted to fight you fairly, then ask him to leave. But now I find being dominate is so fun, and I want to stay this way."

With that as an answer, shivers came up Dino's spine, as he knew that this could get nasty.

---

"Ahh...! Mukuro, stop!" Dino cried.

He did not feel comfortable with having a younger male on top of him, neither did he feel comfortable with that having said male tease him everywhere.

"Kufufu. Yes, call my name. Call my name, Dino-kun." Mukuro said, before giving a kiss on the cheek.

Dino's whip was the very thing aiding Mukuro in doing this to him, successfully. Since he used it to tie Dino's hands as he stripped him bit by bit.

Now, the whipe and turtle are thrown away, but not by the lake, on the path that Romerio once stood on.

In and out does the younger male do, causing Dino to react in such sensational ways. Well, only Mukuro finds them sensational. Dino finds them unstoppable.

When their moment ends, Mukuro cums into Dino, and exits him a while later.

With his pants zipped up and buttoned, Mukuro takes one look at the exhausted Dino before commenting...

"You should be more dominative when it comes to younger people."

Dino said nothing, he just laid there panting. Until Mukuro picked up his sleeping turtle and chucked it into the lake before running off.

Then, did Dino have to get up and run.

---

The next morning, Romerio was reported to be in hospital. The doctors said that he had scard all over his body, that come from nails that belong to a wolf.

Dino had nothing to say about that.

During his fight with Hibari, he had someone else guard him. But before they started, Dino had the strangest feeling, and realized soon why.

'I feel really scard of younger males.'

He knows why, because of Mukuro.

That leaves Hibari to become displeased, and fights him even though he refuses.

That results in _him_ going to the hospital as well.

---

**End**


	9. 100D

**Title** : MKDB

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

---

**Cookies**

Byakuran was lonely in Italy.

No one to play with, to touch or tease.

All he had was a bunch of Gesso Family members that he was so used too.

He wanted someone outside of his Family, that was ordernary.

Like the members of the Vongola Family.

But they have all gone to Japan, so he is rendered bored.

Suddenly, his luck comes to him when Glo Xinia reports to him that Dino is within Italy. The Mafia Boss becomes very excited, much to Glo Xinia's desire.

Upon seeing this event threw the slightly open doors, Iris and Ginger Bread plan to go fetch their Boss' desire.

---

Dino was sitting on a bench in a park, doing absolutely nothing but looking at the sky.

Until...

A woman in rags came up to him with her son, who was holding a basket of cookies.

"Young sir, will be as kind enough to buy some of my son's cookies? He made them so we could sell them for money." The woman with a crackling voice said.

Dino can tell that they are poor, and have made quiet a lot of cookies. Which seem quiet delicious. So he picks out his wallet and pulls out a 20, hands it over to the lady and has one cookie.

The 2 watch as Dino happily chewed on the chocolate flavoured cookie.

However, he began to feel faint.

It didn't take long for him, to pass out.

---

When Dino woke up, he found himself in the most horrible situation.

He was chained to a bed, by his wrist, and he was totally naked. He also felt something poking within his ass-hole. Causing him unable to move his legs, or it will hurt.

With much effort, Dino took a look at what was poking him.

He regretted finding out the truth anyway.

It was a bottle of lotion, stuck within him.

Soon, did the 22 year old hear footsteps, and out of the shadows appeared Byakuran.

"You!" He said in an angered tone.

"Hi, Dino-kun." Greeted the Mafia Boss. "You should thank me for preparing you for what I have planned for you," He said as he pointed at the bottle of lotion.

Dino was full aware on what it was surpose to do, and looked away when Byakuran pulled it out.

It seems that the lotion has already be squirted into him.

How unlucky.

When Dino looked back at Byakuran, he saw said person pull down the zip of his pants, before crawling on top of him, with lustful eyes.

"I have already touched you, so all that's left here is the main part." He said as he arranged himself infront of Dino's entrance.

Dino blushed pink before looking away. To no avail. Byakuran took a firm grib of his chin and made him look into his eyes, and cry in pain when he thrust all of him inside the tight hole.

---

Dino was in pain.

From his wrists to his ass. Though he felt pleasure, being raped made the pain become more stronger, in other words, pain was what he felt most.

Byakuran felt the opposite, he felt great pleasure as he entered and exited the other male, who's cries sounded so sweet.

Not long from now and he would cum, but for the enjoyment, he began to stroke Dino, so they can go together.

---

After Byakuran exited him, Dino panted heavily.

While watching the other pull the zip of his pants back up.

But before Byakuran exited the room after a wave goodbye, Dino spoke.

"What...Were those cookies?" He asked.

"Those? They were Ginger Bread's. Don't blame me for being tricked, he and Irs just wanted to please me so they got you threw their own intention." Byakuran explaiined. "You know, Ginger Bread has cookies that do not make you fall into a deep sleep, want to come try some?" He offered.

"No. I think I've had enough things gone down my throat." Said the blonde as he rolled over.

Byakuran chuckled, before he said...

"Ok, bye." Then he left.

Dino vowed from that day that he will never eat _anything_, made in Italy.

Such as cookies and cum.

---

**End**


	10. 18100

**Title** : MKDB

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

---

**Trick**

Hibari hated being tricked.

He had been tricked by 2 people already and Hibari has yet to have the chance to bite them to death.

Which are...

Rokudo Mukuro and Xanxus.

They made him look silly and caused great damanged to his body.

He got furious by that.

He was not planning to let anyone else fool him again, if he somehow did, he'd bite them to death in an instant.

---

It has been a month since he had returned from the future, perminantly. It also has been a few days since Byakuran of this time was freed from prison and returned to the Gesso Family, and forced to live like a normal Mafia Boss.

Today, Hibari recieved a strange note from someone who wrote...

_Hibari Kyoya, please come visit me at Namimori Junior High tomorrow at night, I want to fight you there._

Although there was no name, Hibari didn't mind. Because a fight, was what he needed.

---

At night on the next day, Hibari was on the roof of his school and encountered someone he wasn't expecting to see so soon.

Byakuran.

"What do you want?" Was the first thing Hibari asked.

"I already told you on that letter. But first, I want to test this new device out." Said Byakuran who pointed a remote at him, and pressed a button.

The moment he did so, the moment did a green beam shoot at Hibari, and caused all his clothing, to instantly dissapear.

Rendering him naked and guardless before the laughing Italian.

"You...!" Angrily growled the emberassed Cloud Guardian, who is now on his knees try to cover himself up.

"There is no use in hiding, I've seen you completely." Byakuran said as he approached Hibari.

"You...You tricked me!" Yelled Hibari.

His response, was a nod.

Not again.

He has been tricked, again.

No.

Hibari won't take this.

He will deliver the pain back.

By toping the other.

Now!

It seconds did Hibari get up and charged at Byakuran, before rendering the other pinned down onto the ground.

"You will regreat doing this to me, herbivore." Said Hibari, before reaching for that remote.

Once he got it, and faced it towards Byakuran, before pressing the button and letting the green beam appear.

---

In and out constantly.

Hard and fast.

And at the same time, so painfully.

Hibari was big, and his entrance was small.

The Namimori perfect didn't care to used lotion, he just slammed into him the minute he chucked the remote away.

Since he was so damn pissed off.

It hurt, it hurts...! The feeling, of being entered in such a vicious way.

Byakuran hates it.

While Hibari, kind of loves it.

---

Before Hibari was about to cum, Byakuran expected it to be squirted inside of him, instead, he was forced to have go down his throat, and then, swallow it.

When Hibari was finished with him, he went for his office, and found some spare clothes.

Only for himself.

But not only did he find some spare clothes, he found, he original tonfas.

The others were a gift from Kusakabe, that were almost as good as his own.

So, after getting dressed, Hibari came back to the roof, held his tonfas up, and said...

"Kamikorosu."

Seems like those who tricked him, with pay the price.

---

**End**


	11. 69100

**Title** : MKDB

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

---

**Eyes**

When Mukuro learnt of the things Tsuna and the others have been doing for a few days, Mukuro was surprised to see the scary looking eyes of Byakuran.

They were blue, sharp, and showed no mercy even though his features showed great happiness.

His appearance was more surprising than the story of Tsuna and the others fighting him Ten Years Later.

Mukuro did not take the story of their time traveling as serious as he seemed to. In fact, all he had intrest in was the look in the eyes of Byakuran, who, in this time, has been sent to jail so he plans can be foiled. He will come out one day, but only as the Gesso Family's Boss, nothing more.

However, the look in his eyes will forever remain, which makes Mukuro eager to see them.

---

A day after Byakuran's freedom from prison, Mukuro takes a plane to Italy, where, the Mafia Boss will be for the rest of his life.

Upon arriving at the front of the Gesso Family's large doors, Mukuro was not kindly asked for his reason to come visit. There for, his the number in his right eye turned to 3, before he walked passed the 2 guards who were being squeezed by snakes.

Mukuro made his way to the Boss' front door thanks to an escort of a Gesso Family member, who was terrified of the appearance Mukuro had when the number in his right eyes turned to 5.

Once inside, Mukuro's smile, grew wider.

Because Byakuran, was right there, at his desk, smiling right back at him, with those fabulous eyes.

"Hello, Mukuro-kun." Greeted the cheerful Mafia Boss.

"Hello, Byakuran." Mukuro greeted back, before walking towards the white and shiny desk.

"What is it that you may want, Vongola Mist Guardian?" Byakuran asked.

"I wish to have a small competition with you, about who's eyes are more possesive." He said, with his hands on the desk.

"Oh? Is that so. Well, I say the winner gets to claim the other." Byakuran says.

"Claim?" Asked a confused Mukuro.

"Have sex with other while being on top."

His answer, gave him a slap to the cheek.

"Come on, Mukuro-kun. You asked for this competition, and it is about posessing. So why not?" He asked, with his hand on his cheek.

Mukuro had no way of protesting. Since the other, was dead right.

So, their foreheads collided before their stare began.

Byakuran's eyes are truly magnificent, beyond those of Hibari Kyoya.

But little did Byakuran knew, how much Mukuro hated the idea of being on the bottom.

So, he used one of his realms.

The first realm.

---

Mukuro won the competition, by making Byakuran see things that are within his head and fall for his eyes.

And as promised, Mukuro toped the older male.

In and out he went as the white-haired Italian male cried as a reaction, for each movement Mukuro made within his tight hole.

With just one look, Mukuro can see that Byakuran isn't used to such a thing, nor is he capable of being uke-ish. Mukuro laughs the thought off and slams in harder.

As he does, the look in Byakuran's eyes turn passionate, gentle, and full of water due to have been crying.

Mukuro liked this, he really liked this a lot.

---

The moment ended with both cumming, thanks to Mukuro.

Since the Boss of the Gesso Family was unable to calm down and act as Uke, he caused his own body pain. Everyone - even those without experience - should know that relaxing when one's in the other will decrease the pain and gain the pleasure.

Anyway, Mukuro liked it, and enjoyed it very much.

Before he left, he took one good look at Byakuran's tired eyes and smile, before saying...

"You're eyes, are totally possesive."

Byakuran said nothing, he only breathed heavily.

Giving Mukuro a chance to run away before he commands another strange member of his Family to encounter him.

Anyway, he made it out, safe and sound.

---

**End**


	12. D100

**Title** : MKDB

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

---

**Drunk**

Although Dino is used to living with lots of crazy and weird people, that seem to exist all around him.

He never expected just one person that he has met, to ask for something so weird.

That would be Tsuna.

Who one day, called him, and said...

"I need you do something for me."

That something, made Dino faint the minute he hanged up his cellphone after Tsuna did.

What an offer, and nothing he has ever seen has turned out as crazy as that.

Not even the time when Squalo, back when he was younger, sliced a fork into 3 so 3 hungry students could share the fork to eat a cake.

What Tsuna asked him to do top all of those weird things that past by in his life.

However, Tsuna did not turn to Dino to do this 'something', on his own.

Mukuro had suggested to get Dino's help.

Dino cursed at him.

He must of known how bad Dino will feel for this.

Anyway, he was worried about Reborn, who might agree with Mukuro's idea, and if Dino refuses when his tutor doesn't, a gun to the head is the last thing he'll see.

So, he flew back to Italy to meet someone.

---

During his flight, he recalled the things Tsuna said about why Mukuro suggested him.

The main reason was Mukuro saw him very dominate, even when he's around a deadly person, which is, Hibari.

Dino never thought that his smooth acting and tough and brave decisions around Hibari would make Mukuro think that.

But he was no positon in asking questions or saying no, because he was already 2 hours away from Italy. Turning back now will cost him money.

By the way, didn't it cost enough by bring 50 stubornates with him?

51 if you include Romerio.

---

When he arrived in Italy, he went straight for the Gesso Family's main base, and was immediantly greeted inside.

Once entering the Boss' office, he found Byakuran, sitting at his desk with a bottle of rum, laughing like a maniac.

This thing he was surpose to do, ain't going to be easy.

---

With a lot of effort, Dino got the wild Byakuran chained to a large and comfy bed, before getting stripped.

He was sending troops to eradicate places that come up in his mind, for no reason.

That was because he was getting addicted to rum and caused many people to get killed, all around Italy. Soon, in Japan.

So Tsuna asked Dino to take hold of Byakuran, by claiming his virgin self. Doing so, his mind my become clear the next morning.

Where Dino, might have to run. Since the Boss of the Gesso Family will not remember anything.

So here he is, naked himself, above a mad maniac, who's breathe makes Dino feel dizzy.

His stubornates await outside the doors of the room, to be some support for him without looking.

Soon, does he enter the drunk male, with one quick and deep thrust.

---

"Ahh...!" Cried Byakuran, who was surprisingly reacting to the thrusts as if he was no longer drunk.

But his cheeks, movements, and breathe say differ.

Oh what a stinking breathe, Dino can't take it.

So, he exits Byakuran, and makes himself squirt cum into the somewhat displeased male..

At least the smell of rum will decrease.

After that, he continues, his movements.

---

Once Dino exits an exhausted and still drunk male, Dino, fails to get out, and faints.

The smell was still too overwhelming.

Making his stubornates, await all night, and eventually, pass out.

---

The next morning, Dino wakes up with a shock when he feels something slam him in the head, hard.

When he looks up to find out what, he is scard to find out that it is a no longer drunk Gesso Family Boss, who looks quiet pissed off.

Therefore, Dino runs for his life, out the doors.

With no intention of waking those who sleep by the door.

At all.

---

**End**


End file.
